All out war
by Adsagsona
Summary: A few months after the leave of the Pearl, a new ship arrives at Port Royal. Will pines over his lost love Elizabeth, who is trying her best to ward Norrington off. A new ship arrives in Port Royal which is the beginning of dangerous situations. EW, impli
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this. 'Pirates of the Carribean' as a concept belongs to Disney, 'Horatio Hornblower' to AE (I think.). The actors belong to themselves… sadly, I have nothing to do with it.

AN: A few months after the Pearl left the stage of the Carribean. Will finds himself in a difficult position and thinks about leaving. Then a strange ship enters the harbour.

Chapter 1

-------------

Port Royal, the infamous harbour where the English navy had found an outpost, where one could finally be at peace because he was well protected, lay abandoned in the hot afternoon sun. The climate in this island was not one for British people, not one of them was born on these shores and their pale skin soon burned red like the lobsters some of them were. Soldiers complained about the summers in the Caribbean, the suit they needed to wear hot and almost unbearable in this kind of weather. The watchmen on the high tower of the fortress, standing stock still like two statues, seemed to be the only ones visible in this very town. But still, a sound could be heard.

A tapping, then soft then hard, resonated from a small house near the docks, where the ships laid for anchor. None of them had sailed out in this time, since they were at peace with everyone except for the pirates and the French, both far away from the Caribbean shores, thanks to commodore Norrington. As the sound faded, a mere hiss came from the small house and a soft curse. A young man, holding his hand for a moment and glaring at the hammer which he had been using, could be seen from the one window this house possessed. If one were to look up, one could see the sign which hung over the door. Mr. Brown, Blacksmith Shop.

The young man, named William Turner, had been busy on finishing a sword, an order which was due at first light in the next morning. It was destined for a son on his twentieth birthday, and Will would have only wished that one would give him such presents. Not for the present itself, no, the young man didn't care for silver or gold. The gesture alone would have been enough, but as it were, he had never received either.

Ah yes, the people of the town whispered amongst each other, about how the gentle Will had changed in these last few months. From a soft and gentle young man, or boy some even seemed to call him, he had turned into someone capable of making his own decisions, one who wouldn't back down so easily. A fighter, a rogue… a pirate, just like his father, the infamous Bootstrap Bill.

There had been a time when nobody even remembered that name, but that had changed when Jack Sparrow had claimed the stage a few months earlier, in his search for the Black Pearl, the ship he held so dear. The cunning resemblance of Will Turner to his father had been enough to let him set sail together with the pirate, only to discover he was a pirates son himself. And although he had fought this, with heart and soul, he had come to the conclusion that he was just that, the son of a pirate and one himself.

One who had been in the town a year ago, would not be able to recognise the young blacksmith at this very moment, although outwardly not much had changed. He had not begun to dress like a pirate, but his actions spoke differently.

Right at this moment, Will Turner found that he had had enough for one day. This blasted heat was even getting to him and he was used to much more than this kind of Caribbean sun. The roof over his head should have been blown off so that he could find some cooling, the dark in the area was not enough. The heat from the furnace only brought on more to his discomfort. Tossing the leather apron he wore, he laid hammer and the unfinished sword where he would begin on them first thing in the evening, right next to the furnace.

He still had that way about him, lay everything in fixed places so that he would remember where everything was when he got back. There was now nobody who could get in his way, as the old Mr. Brown had passed away a few weeks ago, in a drunken brawl in a tavern, only a few streets away. For once, the governor had been kind and let Will Turner keep the blacksmith shop, seeing as no other was so good at crafting swords. Will had kept quiet and accepted this gesture with a mere nod, with unnerved the governor even more.

The governor had expected the young man to become angry after a month, when he had been told that he couldn't see Elizabeth anymore, the fair daughter of the governor, and the love of Wills life, or so he was to believe.

"Why would you ask such a thing of me, to stay away?"

Will had looked at the governor in unbelief, he had courted Miss Swann for a fortnight now, with the permission of Governor Swann himself. The older man hadn't had any choice, seeing as how Turner had rescued his daughter from the hands of a vile pirate. Although in doing so, he had assisted a pirate as well, something Commodore Norrington cleverly had pointed out to him.

"You are not as honourable as you say, Mr. Turner."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"You are the son of a pirate, correct?"

At that very moment, Will had taken a step back and his appearance had altered. He should have known what this was about all along. Somewhere along the way, the Governor had found out that Will Turner and Bootstrap Bill were related, for Jack Sparrow had claimed it many times, although not right in front of the man before him.

"I am." He simply answered.

"Then you see that you are not right for my daughter."

"I fail to see, I'm afraid, sir."

"Come on, man! You are a pirate… and even if you are not, then you are a mere blacksmith. Not good enough for my daughter, with her well upbringing. That I would leave her in your hands is merely ridiculous."

Anger was expected, disappointment, loathing… but it never came. Will Turner had nodded his head and turned then, stepping away from the house, the governor, and his daughter then, never to look back. It seemed like Elizabeth, who had always spoken so strongly against her father, now had failed to do so and so she seemed to lose the love of the young blacksmith forever.

Lost in thought, Will finally looked up and shook his head. It was time to go about his business. Then, a sudden shout came from the harbour. This wasn't very much possible as everyone was probably sound asleep.

"Drop anchor! Shorten sail!"

Curious about this obvious arrival of a ship, Will opened the door and took one step out, the sun immediately sending her rays blazing upon the olive skin of the young man. Hiding his eyes from her beneath his hand, he looked slightly up. Black tresses laid upon his shoulders as he tilted his head slightly back to read the name of this ship, which seemed off course for some reason.

"The Indefatigable." He whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this. 'Pirates of the Carribean' as a concept belongs to Disney, 'Horatio Hornblower' to AE (I think.). The actors belong to themselves… sadly, I have nothing to do with it.

AN: A few months after the Pearl left the stage of the Carribean. Will finds himself in a difficult position and thinks about leaving. Then a strange ship enters the harbour.

Chapter 2

--------------

The whole crew of the ship Indefatigable, or the Indie for short, stood on deck for the arrival in the town of Port Royal. This had not been a planned stop, but the need of supplies was dire and the captain had found the fortress a good place to rest for a day or two, perhaps even three if the crew was lucky enough.

"You, boy! Send word to the Governor that the Indefatigable has arrived!"

It was shouted from the deck and Will wanted to give a stern answer, that he was not an errand boy in this town, before he realised that the voice was not directed to him, but to a ten year old boy who had been hanging around the dock for the last week, in search for food and shelter. Will had given him a few coins, a bit of money he could spare, but it did not seem to be enough as the child kept returning.

"Aye, sir."

Within the second, the boy was on his way to the large house on the hill, the residence of the governor of Port Royal. Inside the house it was quiet and everyone seemed to be at ease, due to the hot sun of the Caribbean. This seemed to be the cause of all in these days, as Governor Swann directed his daughter not to go outside, for the conditions of the weather, so that her fair skin would stay so and not bronzed like a peasant maid. Although she had objected to it, he found it his duty as a father to keep her in.

And so it came that the young woman sat behind her window ,conveniently in the shade and utterly bored. In older days she could go to Will and keep around him in the blacksmith shop, or even convince him to go outside for a walk with her. People talked behind their backs, but she had not cared, as she had been happy right at that very moment. But that had all been before the day that Captain Barbossa decided to enter the bay of Port Royal with his crew of the damned.

Elizabeth sighed as she glanced in the mirror for a moment. She had not changed very much since that day. She wore a soft yellow dress, perfect for these kind of warmer days. A little parasol normally accompanied it, but she was not allowed to use it as she could not go outside. She had cursed her father for this, but softly and behind his back, because although she was not a child anymore, he would still let her mouth be washed out with soap.

Then there was Commodore Norrington who watched her like a hawk everytime she dared to venture out of her room even. There had been a time when she actually liked this man. Serious he was, but he had a kind of wisdom about him, although it was mostly about naval affairs, from which she shouldn't know anything of.

It had all started after the Black Pearl had left the shores of Port Royal and Jack Sparrow wasn't there to watch out for Will anymore. He probably wouldn't always deny it, but he looked at the young man like a father would a son and had protected him from worse faiths than death. In return, Will had done the same and had gotten Elizabeth as a reward, for she had since long loved the young man. It wasn't enough however.

He had stopped visiting her after two months. Just like that, without a word or a letter, he didn't come around anymore. At first she had cried until her eyes were left red and there were no handkerchiefs left in the entire house. Only afterwards she had started to realise that the Commodore and her father did anything to not let her go out of the house. There was something more behind Will not coming around anymore, but until now she hadn't been able to figure it out.

As someone rang the doorbell, she was quick to be downstairs, but the Commodore already stood waiting for the visitor, like he expected someone. In reason, he did not, but you never knew when Turner showed up again.

"Sir… the captain of the Indefatigable wished to tell you that he has arrived."

"Of the Indie? Or you sure, lad."

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

The Commodore gave the young boy some change for his effort and then closed the door, before walking away towards the office of the Governor. It was only in the last moment that he saw Elizabeth at the foot of the stairs.

"Who was that?"

"A message from one of the finest navy vessels, Elizabeth. The Indie has arrived in Port Royal, although I can't gather why."

"The Indie?"

She only sounded vaguely interested, but for once the Commodore seemed to be in a good mood about her questions and answered them without regard. The Indie was more likely to be a dream ship like the Pearl, according to the words of Norrington.

"Who is her captain? Have I seen him before?"

"Perhaps, although I doubt it. The normal base for the Indie is Plymouth and she mostly resides there. Captain Edward Pellew is one of the best war captains that our country has. Last time I heard he had the youngest Lieutenant in his crew as well."

"Sounds intresting."

"Nothing to break your little head about, Elizabeth."

It had been said with a smile, but it angered her nonetheless. With a few angry steps, she ran towards her room again. Edward Pellew and the entire crew could go to the bottom of the ocean for all she cared.

"Governor Swann, the Indie has reached our shores. Quite important visitors, I fear."

The Governor turned from his study and frowned, just like the Commodore had done as he heard the message.

"They are quite far off their course, so it seems. Perhaps we should hear what they have to say. Have they docked already?"

"For as far as I know, yes, Governor."

"Good, then we will see to their welcome, won't we? Would you ask Maria to prepare the food for us, Elizabeth and the officers of the Indie? Would we say for… six persons?"

"That would be good, I think ,sir."

"We shall take my carriage, on to the dock!"


End file.
